


Dixon Chicks

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	Dixon Chicks

Dixon Chicks  
(A Daryl one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM MY BEST GIRL Jessie Stowe LOVE YOU GIRL!

Daryl pushed her up against the brick building. Her soft moan going right to his ears, every moan bringing his body to life. Lately he could never get enough of her, they had met under bad circumstances. After the prison fell they met her on the road and since then he couldnt take his eyes off her. Now they were safe, at least the others seemed to think so, behind a wall. Away from the walkers, somewhat normal life.   
He didnt have to worry over their safety at the moment, just his body against hers. He was so much bigger than her. Jessie was a few inches shorter but she was a tiny thing, curvatious just like he liked them. He kissed her, letting their tongues tangle together sensually..hearing her groan just made him kiss her deeper, his hands siding down her arms and going under her shirt, his hands rough on her soft skin.  
“Daryl...we shouldnt do this here.” Jessie said on a moan, not doing much to push him away, truth was she loved that he was like this. Always trying to steal a moment for them to be alone.  
“Yes we can. Whole point of bein behind the wall.” He said between kisses down her neck, pressing one of his legs between her thighs. He rubbed his leg against her center, feeling he wetness soaking his through his pants, “see, ya want me..here i am.”   
“But we could get caught here..” she moaned, grinding herself against his hard thigh. She learned that teasing was his favorite part, he could spend hours teasing her.  
“Thats the best part darlin, if i had my way id fuck ya against one of them oak trees in the woods..just so you can feel the bark scratching your back.” His voice was deep and gravely. He felt her shiver against him.  
Someone gasped and they both paused to look, someone had indeed caught them. It was her, the newest member of their little town. She had wide eyes, seeing him pressing Jessie against the wall, his hands up her shirt and his leg between her thighs. He could practically see her drooling and it made him smile.  
“Hey there Katherin, see somethin ya like?” he asked, seeing her react to his voice. Her mouth opening and closing trying to form words but failing. “wanna watch?” again her head jerked up to look at him, it was so easy to tease her..she wanted it bad enough to sit there and watch.  
“Daryl..its not nice to tease.” Jessie whispered into his ear, biting his ear lobe to make him moan.  
“Oh i wasnt kidding doll, she wants it dont ya baby?” he grinned, knowing the effect it would have on her. Truth was he had wanted her for awhile, since he first saw her but he already had a woman, the perfect one..he couldnt want two could he..?  
Jessie pulled back to look at him, trying to see if he was serious. Katherin on the other hand just standing there speechless, watching them. “you want her dont you..” she said matter of fact.  
Daryl shrugged, not wanting to make her mad but Jessie chuckled darkly, “i want her too Dar, think she would wanna join?”  
He looked at her like she grew another head but broke out into a smile, his cock pulsing like crazy.. “yeah baby i want her...look at her..”  
They both looked at her, she was smaller than both of them. Barely over five foot but she was a curvy thing, her chest smaller than Jessies but Daryl had always been an ass man and she certainly had that in the bag, “i want her too.” She held her hand out towards Katherin with a smile, “you want to?”  
Katherin groaned, “you want that..to share him?”   
Daryl groaned hearing those words, fuck yea he wanted them to share. “i think we would like to share you love.” Jessie said, her hand cupping his bulge and rubbing, moans pouring from his mouth. “see..hes a big one, need some help working him over, you wanna help me?”   
Katherin walked forward and took her hand, letting Jessie pull her into their bodies. One of Daryls hands going around her small waist, Jessie also putting an arm around her. “what can i do?”  
Daryl looked around, “little exposed here, come with us..” together they walked her over to their house, living alone had its perks. He grew harder with each step, trying to hide how excited he was to have two women together. He led them into their bedroom and shut the door, not sure how to get this started to he looked to Jessie.  
“You want this?” she asked Katherin, her hands sliding up her arms.  
“Yes, i do..have for awhile.” She smiled, her own hands coming down on Jessies hips. “how do we start?”  
He took a seat in the chair in the corner, moving it so it faced the bed, “go ahead and start baby, i wanna watch first.”  
Jessie nodded and turned back towards Katherin, leaning in to kiss her for the first time. Soft lips meeting her own in a slow kiss, their bodies brushing against each other. Katherin put her hands under her shirt, lifting up above Jessies head,her large breasts spilling out of her bra. Katherin started to kiss over them, burying her face and reaching around to unclasp her bra.  
Daryl groaned watching Katherin with her, the way she touched her, buried her face in her chest just like he had done. Then her bra was off, falling to the floor and Kat leaned in to suck on her nipples, lust shooting through his entire body.  
“Ah..god that feels good!” Jessie moaned and threaded her fingers through her hair, letting her hands drift down to unbuttons Kats pants, letting her step out of them and switching nipples at the same time. Jessie reaching for her own jeans to pull them off, leaving them standing naked together.  
“Help me Dare.” Jessie said and watched him quickly shed his clothes and come stand behind Katherin. His mouth latching onto her neck. Kat moaned and let her head drop back against Daryls chest, Jessie getting her turn to suck and kiss at her chest, then kissing down her body as Daryl continued to suck her neck.  
Katherin moaned and tried to breathe as Jessie kissed lower and Daryl teased her, his hands coming around to squeeze her breats, “so fuckin sexy Kat..” he whispered into her hear, drawing yet another moan from her.  
She gasped and looked down, seeing Jessie lick over her clit. She groaned and jumped, feeling Daryls cock against her ass, she reached back and began to stroke him, he was burning hot and very thick, her hand unable to close around him, “Jessie!!” she moaned as her leg was lifted off the ground and over her shoulder for Jessie to get in deeper with her tongue. Twirling it inside her, using two fingers to pump into her body quickly.   
Daryl groaned as she jerked his cock, hearing the slurping noises from Jessies mouth on her, he was close already but knew he would need to fuck both of them before he could cum, “come on baby..i need in both of you.”   
Jessie stood and leaned passed Katherin to kiss Daryl, sharing the taste with him. “you wanna fuck her first baby?” she asked against his mouth, seeing how hard he was.  
“Do you want me too?” He wanted to ask anyway, just to make sure she was okay with it.  
“Yes i wanna see you buried deep.” Jessie said, helping Katherin settle on her back while Daryl crawled between her thighs, his cock hard and ready..swollen at the tip. “come on, look at her..she wants it.”  
Katherin looked up at both of them, hungry eyes on her. Daryls cock brushing against her slit, Jessie urging him on. Wanting him to fuck her, “please..god i need it.” She moaned and turned to kiss Jessie, grabbing Daryl with her free hand to bring him closer.  
Daryl moaned as he pushed in, fighting for every single inch. “fuck shes so tight..” he moaned and felt her contract against him. Katherin moaning under him, spreading her legs wide for his hips, he pulled back and thrusted in again. Her body moving up the bed when he thrusted. He watched as Katherin grabbed Jessie and pulled her so she was sitting on her face. Her pussy right up against her mouth, “eat her while i fuck you.” He growled to Katherin, seeing Jessies tight ass in his face. Hearing her moans as Katherin began to eat her, Jessie grinding against her tongue. “fuck..god this is sexy..” he said more to himself than to anyone. He kissed over Jessies back, down to her ass, he kept one hand on Katherins hip so she couldnt move but spread Jessies ass open with the other one.  
“Daryl!” Katherin moaned against Jessies pussy..he knew she was close. He could feel the flutters against his cock every time he brushed her gspot. He kept up the pace but let his tongue circle Jessie tight hole.  
“oh fuck Dare...please.” she moaned and looked down as Katherin ate her out like she was born to eat pussy, feeling Daryls tongue in her ass just made her grind harder. Tryin to reach her orgasm.   
“Fuck Jess shes close..” he moaned and licked her ass again, trying not to cum.  
“Daryl...right there oh god!! “ Katherin moaned just as she came, exploding around him. Screaming her orgasm into Jessies pussy. Jessie moved to the side, Daryl pulled out and grabbed Jessie by the ankles, turning so his back was flat against the bed.  
“Ride me baby..” he groaned and kissed her, letting her stand up his cock and sit down hard on him, his entire cock going in deep. “fuck...god Jess..” he growled and watched her lean back to ride him, seeing Katherin crawling up to kiss him, sharing the taste, he grabbed her by the neck and held her to his mouth. Jessie slamming herself down on his cock harder and harder.  
“Howd she feel Dar....” jessie asked, holding onto his shoulders. Seeing his cock disappear into her over and over again.   
“So fucking good Jess..need her to stay.” He groaned and knew everyone ther felt the same way, the way Jessie fucked him faster let him know he was right. “come on baby..im...shit im not gonna last..” he groaned and thrusted up into her harder.  
Jessie bounced on his cock, feeling the rush of her orgasm rush over her, “oh god Daryl..thats it!!” she screamed and came around him, his hands going to her hips to hold her still while he filled her up. Coming deep inside her.  
Daryl sagged against the bed, Jessie laying on his chest. He smiled and pulled Katherin to him, kissing her for a long time, “will you stay?” he asked, seeing Jessie looking at him.  
Katherin nodded, “yes i will.”  
Jessie leaned up and kissed her, feeling Daryl sucking at her neck, “fuck you two wore me out..gonna need more energy to keep up.”  
Katherin and Jessie laughed, laying back on his chest.. “yes you will, we are gonna need more of you real soon."


End file.
